Wajah Fugaku
by arradina
Summary: Paman Fugaku itu monster. Lihat saja, matanya yang tajam itu. Kukunya yang kotor oleh tanah yang mungkin akan memanjang sebentar lagi./"Soalnya, wajah Paman menyeramkan!"/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, aneh.**

**WAJAH FUGAKU**

**.**

Kau tahu orang yang paling menyeramkan? Orang yang paling ditakuti? Bukan, bukan nenek penyihir yang sering disebutkan dalam buku dongeng kala kanak-kanak. Bukan pula para berandalan yang seringkali mangkal di pojok jalan. Apalagi hantu yang kerap muncul di film-film horror–bahkan mereka tidak termasuk dalam jenis orang.

Dia seorang manusia! Aku berani bersumpah. Ia mempunyai sepasang mata, hidung, bibir, tubuh dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Sudah mempunyai istri dan dua orang anak. Ia orang yang sukses, kurasa. Sangat mengerikan melihat mobil mewahnya. Dan… dan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, dia ayah dari seorang temanku! Oh, sial sekali.

Tapi, kau tahu? Bagi murid kelas 2 SD sepertiku, imajinasi masih mendominasi otak-otak kami.

.

.

.

Hahhh–

Aku sedang berada dalam waktu yang salah, tempat yang salah, dan keadaan yang salah. Mungkin kau sebagai orang luar yang mengamati tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Lihatlah, aku tengah menanam bibit tomat di halaman rumah Sasuke bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan ayahnya dalam keadaan kotor–_oh yeah_, namanya juga berkebun.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah… AKU MENANAM DENGAN PAMAN FUGAKU UCHIHA! MONSTER! –ah, sebut saja begitu. Dia memang mengerikan layaknya monster. Lihat saja, matanya yang tajam itu. Kukunya yang kotor oleh tanah yang mungkin akan memanjang sebentar lagi. Bibirnya yang selalu terkatup rapat, bisa jadi menyembunyikan gigi-giginya yang bentuk taring semua. Lalu–

"Sakura."

–o-ow, monster itu memanggilku.

"Y-ya, Paman?"

"Kau memasukkan tanahnya kemana?"

Aku melirik hasil kerjaku. Ups, benar-benar jauh dari target ternyata.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Paman Fugaku memberi kami–aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke–sepotong plastik kecil. Oh ya, apa tadi namanya? Pon… Pos… _Polybag_. Ya, _polybag_. Ah, sudah seperti nama binatang saja, kuda _poly_.

Ia menyuruh kami memasukkan tanah dengan sekop kecil ke dalam _polybag_ itu untuk ditanam bibit nantinya. Dasar saja tangan kami kecil. Sejak tadi tidak selesai-selesai. Terlebih lagi, aku yang dari tadi melamun memikirkan sang _monster_ salah memasukkan tanah, bukannya ke dalam _polybag_ melainkan kembali ke tanah lagi. Melenceng jauh.

Harus ulang dari awal, deh.

"Jangan meleng." Ia memperingatkan.

Patah-patah aku menggangguk, kembali melanjutkan memasukkan tanah. Namun, mataku tak lepas dari sosok Paman Fugaku yang tengah memotong bagian tanaman yang kering miliknya. Tepatnya memandangi bibirnya. Tadi giginya tak terlihat, tertutup kegelapan. Paman Fugaku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mulut terbuka. Selalu berwibawa. Ah, atau tidak kenal kata artikulasi ya? Aku jadi semakin curiga…

"SAKURA!"

Ups, aku melamun lagi.

.

.

Perlu kuberitahu ya. Paman Fugaku itu memang benar mengerikan! Setiap pertemuan orang siswa di sekolahku, ia selalu berdiri di pojokan tanpa seorang pun di dekatnya. Setiap kedatangannya, semua orang akan menyingkir tanpa perlu dikomando. Satu-dua ibu guru akan saling berbisik dengan muka memerah. Lebih banyak lagi bapak-bapak yang mendengus. Bahkan kudengar ayah Shikamaru sampai memaksa ikut ke sekolah untuk mengawasi ibu Shikamaru agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Paman Fugaku, takut akan menajadi 'korban'nya lagi. Mengerikan, kan?

Sasuke bilang itu dikarenakan oleh ketampanan ayahnya. Alasan yang tidak masu diakal. Memang sih, Paman Fugaku sedikit tampan. Kak Itachi juga. Dan… Sasuke juga tampan kok. Ah– aku mengatakannya. Ssttt… Jangan beritahu dia ya kalau aku suka– KYAAA! AKU JADI MALU!

.

.

.

"ADUH!" pekikku tiba-tiba. Segera saja tiga kepala di sekitarku menoleh, menatapku yang tengkurap di atas tanah sembari meringis kesakitan. Tersandung.

_Polybag_-ku yang sudah terisi dengan tanah dan bibit berhamburan keluar. Buru-buru kembali duduk, meraup tanah secepat yang kubisa. Pura-pura lupa dengan sakit yang menyerang lutut dan daguku. Aku tidak mau dimarahi _Paman Monster_. Pasalnya, akulah yang meminta untuk diajari berkebun, namun justru aku pula yang bekerja paling lamban. Padahal, baru saja ingin kutunjukkan hasil kerjaku pada Paman Fugaku. Dan, sekarang pekerjaanku harus diulang dari awal. Hebat.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Sedikit jauh dariku, Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatap dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." Hanya dengan mengangguk-angguk ceria, mereka segera kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ayo masuk ke rumah. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Eh?"

Aku mendongak, mendapati Paman Fugaku tengah melepas sarung tangan berkebunnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Paman!" tolakku segera. "Lihat, aku sehat kok!" Mencoba menonjolkan otot-otot pada kedua lengan atasku.

"Kau memang tidak sakit, tapi terluka. Cepatlah masuk!"

Sambil menyeret kaki yang terasa nyeri, aku mengekorinya.

.

.

Aku meringis menahan sakit ketika Paman Fugaku menyentuhkan kapas berlumur obat luka di tangannya pada daguku yang lecet. Perih, rasanya. Tapi, aku tidak menangis. Berteman dengan Sasuke dan Naruto membuatku belajar banyak hal, terutama tidak menangisi hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti kebanyakan gadis seumuranku lakukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis, Sakura?" tanya Paman Fugaku, memecah hening yang menyelimuti kami.

"Eh? Untuk apa menangis, Paman?" Bingung.

"Bukankah kakimu terluka? Lazimnya, anak perempuan menangis jika terluka."

Aku tergelak. "Sakura kan bukan anak perempuan biasa, Paman. Sakura adalah perempuan perkasa!" Aku mengacungkan kepalan tinju ke udara. "Err… Tapi, Sakura akan menangis kalau dimarahi Paman Fugaku."

Paman Fugaku mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, wajah Paman menyeramkan! Paman jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Mukanya selalu seperti orang marah-marah. Padahal, ayah saja kalau sedang marah wajahnya seperti orang tertawa," aku melanjutkan, "Sasuke selalu bilang kalau wajah Paman itu tampan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat sisi tampannya. Paman itu–Eh?"

Aku terpana melihat Paman Fugaku yang justru terkekeh geli mendengar cerocosanku. Ia menghentikan tangannya, kemudian menatapku dengan sorot mata kebapakan, "lalu, sekarang kau tidak menangis melihat wajah Paman?"

"Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan menangis. Paman kan sedang mengobati luka Sakura. Paman baik." Aku mengembangkan senyum tulus.

Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan tangan besar mengacak puncak kepalaku. Tangan Paman fugaku. Masih dengan sorot pandang kebapakan.

"Paman memesang wajah seperti ini bukan karena Paman yang mau, Sakura. Lingkungan lah yang membuat Paman seperti ini. Keadaan lah yang memaksa berlaku seperti ini. Paman berwajah seperti ini agar tidak ada manusia jahat yang mendekati Paman dan bisnis mulik Paman." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Aku mengerutkan alis. Bingung. "Siapa yang jahat? Sakura tidak mengerti,"

"Suatu saat ketika sudah lebih besar, kau pasti mengerti." Ia tersenyum. Ah, benar kata Sasuke, Paman Fugaku tampan juga jika dilihat-lihat. Tampan seperti Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan berkebunnya."

Aku mengangguk riang. Berlari-lari kecil mengiringi langkahnya.

.

.

"_They said, 'don't judge a book by its cover'."_

_._

_._

"Dari dulu aku ingin tanya, gigi Paman taring semua, kan?"

.

.

.

**END**

**Author's note : Aa, sebagai penulis pemula aku bikin judulnya aneh banget kali ya. Harap maklum ya HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

_**Mind to review? **_


End file.
